<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ナンバーワン by jarorrakunsenpaisan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351193">ナンバーワン</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarorrakunsenpaisan/pseuds/jarorrakunsenpaisan'>jarorrakunsenpaisan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>they will soar on wings like eagles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, exposition at this point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarorrakunsenpaisan/pseuds/jarorrakunsenpaisan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Sakura visit Itachi to tell him the news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, uchiha sasuke &amp; uchiha itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>they will soar on wings like eagles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ナンバーワン</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here’s more in this series. idk what to tell ya’ll, quarantine just got me writing more than usual. ok bye</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day before Sakura’s ultrasound appointment, she and Sasuke decide to tell Sasuke’s family of their situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke’s family being his one and only living relative, Itachi, his older brother. He had explained to Sakura that his parents had passed away a few years ago, and that his brother had taken residence in their old house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s no use trying to tell Sakura’s parents; they had scarcely ever cared about her anyhow. The last time she’d seen them was her last day of high school, when they’d told her to pack her bags and move out. After that, she’d survived on her own. Through college, through odd jobs that barely paid the bills. She’d been through hell and back, and they hadn’t ever bothered to call and ask how she was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So they go see Itachi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think he’ll say?” Sakura asks, breath fogging against the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re on their way. It’s a three hour drive, and they’ve been driving for around two hours. Neither of them have spoken ‘till now. The radio is down low, playing some pop song that Sakura’s never heard before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three and a half weeks have passed since their horrible </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’ve-fucked-for-an-entire-year-versary</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when Sakura had told Sasuke she was pregnant. They haven’t spoken much since then. They haven’t slept together again, which is understandable. But she almost wishes they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because sleeping together meant they were at least doing something </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura wishes that Sasuke would give her some kind of sign that he isn’t completely miserable in this situation. So far, he seems to merely be rolling with it. His eyes don’t meet hers, and he doesn’t say anything unless prompted. Even then, his answers are quipped and mechanical. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only times he says anything remotely emotional is when they fight. (They’ve fought a total of eight times in the past three weeks. Usually because of their respective attitudes. Sakura can’t even say she’s surprised. They’d fought even </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’d gotten pregnant.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night, when he’d taken her into his arms and muttered sweet things into her hair, she’d had hope. What for, she still didn’t know. Maybe that he wasn’t doing this just out of consideration? That possibly, he was staying because he loves her? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura laughs out loud every time the thought crosses her mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, he doesn’t love her. That much is obvious from the way he acts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lots.” Sasuke replies, turning the blinker on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click, click, click, click, click. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura rolls her eyes, glaring at the passing fields of snow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very informative, Sasuke. I feel so very relieved.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knows she’s prompting a fight, but she can’t bring herself to care much, especially when Sasuke rarely rises to the bait she provides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wants to kill him. Never has she felt such rage towards someone, and she’s a generally annoyed person. Her hands clench in her lap, and she turns her head away from the window just to look at his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke is staring at the road, face in its usual stoic expression. His knuckles are white on the steering wheel. He doesn’t acknowledge her in any way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura exhales, long and slow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wants to say many things. Wants to ask him to just talk to her. Wants to yell at him. Wants to yell at herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turns the radio up and faces the window once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrive, Sakura steps out into the cold and takes a big breath of air. It burns her throat, but it feels nice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a nice house.” Sakura comments as they walk up the lawn. It really is nice; large and old, with dead vines crawling over the bricks. On the porch is a pair of rocking chairs. It looks like the exact place someone could raise a family and live happily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, she can actually see it. A bright, sunny day. Toys scattered messily over the grass, maybe a sprinkler on. A child running through the water, laughing with mirth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stolen moment blinks away as the porch light turns on, and Sakura dampens her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts like these still send a weird feeling through her, but she’s learning to live with them. This is her job now, anyways. To think of children, and of how to be the best mother possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura turns and watches Sasuke rap on the door and wonders if he has thoughts like that too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens rather quickly, revealing a tall man that looks too young to be anything but Sasuke’s brother. He has the same dark hair as Sasuke, and the same eyes. He looks tired, but as soon as his eyes land on Sasuke, his entire face lifts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> your car in the driveway,” Sasuke replies, and his lips are crooked into a rare smile. “It’s been a while, Itachi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I bought a new one a few months back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi smiles, a lot less reserved than Sasuke’s, his eyes flashing with something unfamiliar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura gawks a little. She’s never seen Sasuke act so warm towards another human being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Itachi turns to her, and his smile dampens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s this? The girlfriend?” Itachi raises his eyebrows at Sakura, eyes flitting back to Sasuke for a moment. Sakura blinks at being called </span>
  <em>
    <span>the girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anything else might have not been odd—a girlfriend, your girlfriend, or possibly just girlfriend—but the way he says it leads Sakura to believe that Sasuke has already shared news of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes something in her chest jump. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke gives a small hum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Itachi says, extending a hand to Sakura. “I’m Sasuke’s older brother, Itachi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes his hand and grips it firmly, daring to smile a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a lot better looking than he is, I’ll say.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke’s head whips around to Sakura, and she can feel his glare without even looking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I?” Itachi lifts his arms, frowning thoughtfully as he feigns innocence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke exhales and pushes his way through the doorway, shoving Itachi to the side. As he passes, Itachi meets Sakura’s eyes and winks before motioning for her to join him inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grins to herself as she goes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The inside of the house is spacious and home-y, with piles of books and papers stacked on every surface, blankets and pillows strewn about, and soft lighting. It’s the exact opposite of what Sakura had been expecting(tidy rooms, clean counters, hospital smell), but somehow fits perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A beautiful home you’ve got,” She says, because she’s polite. “Reminds me of my house.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi leads them into the living room, to the left, and sits down at the only reclining chair. The couch is open to Sasuke and Sakura, and they promptly sit down together, a few inches apart. A safe distance for two squabbling soon-to-be parents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Itachi crosses his arms. “What brings you here, Sas? You never come just to visit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke doesn’t even lean back into the couch, just sits up straight, rather awkwardly. His lips are pulled down into a classic scowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t even offer tea?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured there were more important matters to get to,” Itachi raises an eyebrow back, retorting crisp and clean and in a way that impresses Sakura a lot. Sure, she’s good at arguing, but not always good at the delivery. It must be an Uchiha trait to be winners. Sucks for Sasuke, because it seems like his brother has far more experience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke’s jaw clenches, and then he sniffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence stretches, and Sakura finds herself peering back and forth between the two brothers. It’s like the living room is suddenly a theatre, the two of them staring at one another, waiting for one to make a move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke looks a bit on edge, but when doesn’t he? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi appears collected and calm, an eyebrow raised expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura feels as if they’re speaking their own secret language, so she leans back into the(comfortable)couch and squints her eyes as she observes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Sasuke seems to lose their little game. He glances away, towards the fireplace, and mutters under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura is pregnant.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he hadn’t told his brother, then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi doesn’t look surprised, which leads Sakura to believe he’s just as smart as Sasuke. Possibly smarter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My child is going to be a pain in the ass, aren’t they? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” Itachi taunts the word, and Sakura clicks her tongue in faint awe at his nerve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sasuke bites back. “I wanted to move back in while Sakura and I figure out what to do. I want to be part of the pregnancy, so us living together would be the best course of action. I thought, why not in my own house? It’s room-y.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The rent is cheaper,” Itachi sing-songs, but he doesn’t looks so serious anymore. He’s smiling softly. “Glad to see my brother is taking responsibility.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke looks back and makes direct eye contact with Itachi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you take me for?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi huffs a laugh, and then rises from his chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get some tea. Then we can discuss this more in detail, little brother.” He leans over the table, his fingers outstretched like he’s about to push at Sasuke’s head. Instead, he flicks at the space right between Sasuke eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke seems bothered, but he doesn’t stop him. Just swats his hand away after, like he’s set on pretending he had tried to prevent it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura smiles at this, delighted by their dynamic. She’s never seen this side of Sasuke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi paces out of the room, and again the silence returns. Sakura doesn’t leave it to marinate for too long, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never told me about this moving-in-with-your-brother plan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke sighs, rubbing his temples, like he was expecting a fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not moving in with my brother. This is my house just as much as it’s his. Our parents left it to both of us. If you’ll notice, I didn’t ask. I stated.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura blows a raspberry, trying not to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Itachi’s pretty great, so it’s fine. Plus, this place does seem nice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to say that we’d stay here forever,” Sasuke continues, finally turning and looking at Sakura for what she thinks is the first time today. “We just need to plan. So don’t get comfortable.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do what I want,” She returns. “But whatever. Like I’ve said, I can make it on my own if I need to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke opens his mouth to say something, probably some sassy remark, but he seems to think better of it last minute. He shuts it and returns to staring towards the left side of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura stares at her lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smells brewing tea and decides that as long as she’s staying at a nice place like this, she can deal with whatever cards the universe deals her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if they’re in the form of grumpy baby daddy’s. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://jen-thine-hen.tumblr.com">tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>